


Recruitment

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Sheriff Stilinski and Agent Coulson meet for coffee, and a frank discussion over the sheriff's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

The Sheriff stared into his drink and wondered if life would make more sense if he finished the glass. Or maybe the bottle.

The man in the discreet dark suit watched impassively. “He is a minor,” he said. Coulson, that was the name on the ID that had been flashed in his face. The agent’s name was Coulson. “Therefore, we need permission from his parent. Namely, you.” The last was added in a tone that quietly implied that the Sheriff may have forgotten this fact.

He loved his son, but right now, he was acutely aware of how little he knew the kid any more. “Let me get this straight. You want my son to undergo….superhero training?”

Coulson smiled tightly, and there was a secret behind that smile. “He’s got talent. With training, he could be….impressive.”

Sheriff lifted the glass, paused, then pushed it away. “Tell me everything,” he ordered. He’d let the secrets slide for far too long. Now he wanted answers, and they weren’t in that glass.


End file.
